Rose of Hogwarts
by Ruth Joyce
Summary: "Wait till you read book 7. Oh, I cried." But what the Doctor didn't tell Martha was it was the epilogue that touched him the most, when he found out that Ron and Hermione had named their daughter after Rose Tyler. Short story of Rose and Ten's adventures at Hogwarts. Rated K plus for action and peril.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor could not sleep. It wasn't because he found the sleeping arrangements as awkward as Martha did, but because of Rose. She would know what to do, she always did. But she was gone now.

He thought back to one of their last adventures. There was something he didn't tell his new companion when she mentioned magic. It was a huge secret, one of the biggest in the world, and the Doctor couldn't be too careful. (After all, Martha was only temporary.) But Rose had known; in fact, she had been to Hogwarts with him. The secret was that Harry Potter was real, and the Doctor was actually on good terms with him.

* * *

"Morning!" Rose said cheerfully, skipping into the console room.

The Doctor looked up from his psychic paper, and in spite of the situation he couldn't help grinning at the sight of her. Although it was early morning (in a wibbly wobbly way) and they had had an excruciating day before, she looked as radiant as ever.

"Morning," he replied, trying to be as careless as ever. "Not homesick, are you?"

Instantly, Rose was alert and suspicious. "No, why?"

"Well, I just thought...if you'd like to drop by and stay with your mum for a few days..."

"Is she in trouble?"

"Well, no. Not exactly. The thing is, something has happened that I need to take care of. And it's dangerous."

"Then there's no getting rid of me. You know how I like dangerous."

She grinned at him, and he couldn't help smiling back. The Doctor sighed and gave in. Slowly, he walked over to the console and began messing with the controls. It would take quite a bit of doing to get where they were needed.

"You need to know something first. Well, several somethings, actually. You've read the "Harry Potter" books, I presume?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Am I British? All but the last one, I've been waiting forever...Any chance we could jump into the future and get it?" she asked suddenly.

"After this, if we're still alive," the Doctor promised, jerking the final input into place. The Tardis took off rockily. "Anyway, you should know that there are certain "fictional" universes that actually exist, like Star Wars and Star Trek, for example."

"Shut. Up."

"Yep," he said, grinning at her as he landed the Tardis.

They crashed rather ungracefully to the floor. He stood and ran to help Rose to her feet; her mind was still reeling.

"No way."

"Yes way."

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper again and showed it to her. It read:

"Doctor, the Castle is in danger. We need your help. H.P."

"H.P. Harry Potter," Rose said faintly. "And by the castle, they mean..."

"Hogwarts," the Doctor finished, throwing open the door dramatically.

Gently, he led the star-struck Rose through the meadow towards the famous castle. As they crossed the long bridge, they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione running towards them. They weren't quite how they looked in the movies, and they were considerably older, but there was a familiar sense about them.

"They're just like I imagined," Rose whispered. "Almost."

"Good old J.K. may be a squib, but she's got a real talent with writing," the Doctor whispered back. "Oh, just to warn you, a lot of people died in the final battle against Voldemort. It was just last year, and some of the deaths were taken pretty hard. Best not to mention any names if you can help it."

"Oh my…Voldemort actually existed?"

"Don't panic! Yes, of course he did. But don't worry, he's dead now. That's one name you can mention. Now, shush."

"Doctor," Harry said, holding out his hand and slightly out of breath.

"Harry!" the Doctor said, shaking his hand with a huge of grin on his face. "Ron, Hermione. Good to see you again. Good to be back."

"You know each other…" Rose said, bewildered.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. This is my companion Rose. She knows you all, of course."

"Weird," Ron said.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione admonished.

"No, not like that. It's just that there are books about us and everyone thinks we're fictional."

"Hello," Hermione said kindly, ignoring her boyfriend. Rose was still gaping at everything. "Lovely to meet you. It's a lot to take in, I know."

"For us, too," Ron muttered.

"Shut up, Ronald," Hermione said, turning abruptly and leading the way back to the castle. "We have more important things to deal with."

"Like making sure Ginny can graduate," Harry said.

"Harry, this is no time for jokes," Hermione snapped.

"I'm being serious. She can't graduate if there isn't a school."

"Neither can I," Hermione countered. "But I'm doing something, not making jokes about it."

"What's the problem?" the Doctor asked.

"Aliens," the trio answered.

"Great!" Rose said. "That I can deal with."

"Aliens with magic," Harry clarified.

"Oh."

"At first everyone thought they were Hagrid's newest creation, but then he was fascinated with them, and that cleared things up," Ron said.

"What do they look like, exactly?" the Doctor asked.

"Like nothing we've ever seen or read about," Hermione said, leading them up the steps and inside. "A mixture of…something. A lot of somethings. So far we've seen they can fly, they have sharp claws, and can breathe underwater. At least that what we assume."

"Meaning…?" Rose asked, beginning to regain her self composure.

"If they can't breathe underwater then they drowned in the lake," Harry said.

"Ah. Well, you've definitely narrowed it down. And you say they can do magic?"

"Yes," Harry said as they marched through the empty corridors. "But only crudely. We think they've been trying to copy us, although we don't know how they've managed it, since we've never actually seen them watching."

They were silent for a moment; the only sound was their footsteps echoing on the stone floors and the murmur of class lectures from behind closed doors. As they walked by one particular reinforced door, there was a muffled explosion. Rose jumped in alarm.

"It's fine," Harry assured her. "A few of our first years are still trying to get the hang of things."

"In spring?" Rose asked.

"Well, they were doing fine before this," Ron said. "But given the conditions everyone's on edge."

Suddenly Rose was struck with a thought. "Have any of the students been acting _really_ abnormal?"

"How so?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Like, they've forgotten simple spells, or asked for explanations more than once."

"Now that you mention it," Ron said. "I have seen a few students doing that. I just thought since I haven't been around I wasn't used to it."

"What are you thinking?" the Doctor asked her.

"Shape shifters," she said softly.

Hermione looked around sharply. "Shape shifters? You think that's how these creatures are learning our magic? By pretending to be us?"

"Just a theory," Rose said.

"But an excellent one," the Doctor said. "Very probable."

"Silver Wolf," Hermione said urgently.

Rose was surprised, then she realized where she was. By this time they had reached the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Quite a long way from Lemon Drop," Rose said as the secret door opened. "Are animals McGonagall's theme?"

"What?" Harry asked. "Oh, no. All the passwords now are in honor of those we've lost. "

"Oh. Oh! Not Lupin?"

"Yeah," Harry said quietly.

"Hang on a minute, how do you know about Lupin?" Ron asked. "He didn't come until our third year, and Jo's still working on our second year."

"Time travel," the Doctor said. "In Rose's time, book seven is about to be released."

"God, I hated that year," Hermione said, stepping into the office. "Professor? I brought the Doctor."

Professor McGonagall, who Rose thought looked remarkably like her movie counterpart, looked up from her papers on the desk. On the walls, the former headmasters and mistresses stopped their urgent whispers and glanced down hopefully. Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"Ah! Doctor, so good of you to come. We desperately need your help. These three have told you what's happening, I presume?"

"Yes, they have," the Doctor said, still looking around the room. He jumped up and sat on the old Phoenix perch. It was remarkably strong. "By the way, this is my companion, Rose. She had a fantastic idea."

"And what might that be?" McGonagall inquired politely.

"Oh, um, shapes shifters," Rose stammered. "I thought that was how the aliens might be learning your magic."

"The question is why?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, magic is pretty cool. They might like it," Ron said.

"It's also powerful," the Doctor said seriously. "And they may want to take over the world."

"Doctor, that's not the most urgent question," Rose said. "If there are aliens posing as humans...I mean wizards, in this school..."

"Then where are the real wizards?" Hermione finished.

"And which students are they posing as?" McGonagall added, rising from her chair.

She whipped out her wand and muttered a spell. There was a massive sound of closing and locking doors all throughout the castle. Quietly, she murmured "Sonorus," and placed the wand at her throat.

"Attention all students, teachers, ghosts, Peeves, elves and otherwise," she said firmly, her voice echoing through the halls. "Hogwarts is now under lockdown. Please report to the Great Hall immediately. Joanne, please come to my office."

"J.K. is here?" the Doctor asked excitedly.

"Yes," McGonagall said. "That is why we called you, because she is in great danger."

"Basically," Hermione said. "If we don't figure out what's going on, Rose may never get to read book seven."


	2. Chapter 2

McGonagall was a fierce and powerful creature when the school was threatened. And it made it worse that it was still recovering from the last threat, the one that had lasted over two decades. As the students stood in the Great Hall in rows, separated by house and then by year, she marched briskly down the aisles they formed, looking at each one closely. Rose, the Doctor, Ron and Harry stood off to the side, watching. Hermione had taken her place next to Ginny and the other 7th year Gryffndors.

"Prefects of the four houses," McGonagall announced. "Please report to me."

The only table that remained in the room was her desk, placed where the teachers' table usually was. She had laid out several pieces of parchment and began scribbling on them as the prefects left their columns and walked up to her. Most of the students stood patiently as the twenty four prefects talked with the Headmistress, but there were some who shifted uneasily.

"You don't suppose..." Ron began.

"Yes?" the Doctor prompted.

"There are a lot of people who don't look comfortable with the situation," Ron murmured. "You think those are some of the shape shifting aliens?"

"I don't think so," Rose said before the Doctor could get a word out. "Most of the shifters are either first years or Hermione. The first years never went through all those bad things that happened at school when Voldemort was in power. I mean, yeah, it was a bad year for everyone, but they didn't learn as much patience as you guys did. So I don't think they're aliens."

"And we know Hermione wants to be doing something," Harry said. "She's not an alien...Is she?"

"No, I've already scanned you four," the Doctor said. "You're safe."

"Hang on, four?" Rose said. "You scanned me?"

"The aliens could pretend to be anyone. I just wanted to make sure you weren't in mortal danger elsewhere."

"Thanks, I'm flattered," Rose said slightly sarcastically. "If you can do a scan and tell if someone's an alien or not, then why aren't you doing this to the entire school while they're here?"

"Because once they figure out I'm on to them, they could vanish without a trace, and possibly kill the real students."

"I don't think they're quite on the level of preforming a disapparation spell," Harry said.

"Nevertheless, I'll only do a scan with McGonagall's permission...or if it's absolutely necessary."

"As in when we know for sure that that Hufflepuff prefect is an alien?" Ron asked, staring intently as the prefects went back to their rows.

"Come on, a Hufflepuff? That's a bit far fetched," Rose said. "Then again, Cedric did turn into a sparkling vampire."

"What?" Harry asked, startled.

"No, not really," Rose said. "Sorry, bad joke."

"Why is he talking to a Slytherin second year, though," Ron said. "Quite urgently, too. Hermione's noticed, too."

Hermione caught Ron's eye and gestured towards the two. Ron nodded understandingly.

"If all the Head Boys and Girls could now come up," McGonagall announced, smiling falsely.

"Something's wrong," Rose said.

"And the Hufflepuff and Slytherin sense it. Look!" Ron pointed as the two children suddenly looked very frightened.

"Doctor, please tell me your screwdriver can actually hold them in place," Rose whispered.

"Not until I scan them and get a setting," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, they're scared and they're trapped, that's a bad combination. We need to act fast."

"Agreed," Harry said. "I also think they have weapons."

The Slytherin girl reached subtlety beneath her robe. Underneath the cloth, Rose could see a vague outline.

"Doctor, she's got a gun."

Slowly, the Doctor drew the sonic from his coat pocket. In a flash, he moved forward, so suddenly that even Rose was startled, and pointed it at the two children. The lights in the hall went out, and amidst the screams the Doctor could hear the swish of wings and the breaking of glass. A dark silhouette waved a hand, and the candles flickered back. McGonagall stood, hand raised, in the middle of the room, and there was instant quiet. The students looked at her reassuring figure as she stared at the broken window. Abruptly she scanned the audience and called out names.

"Jace Grey, Percy Walter, Anna Wise, Harriet Gold, Piper Starr, Leopold King, and Franklin Mars. Show yourselves." There was no answer. "I guess that settles it then. We know the seven who were taken. Prefects! Take the first, second, and third years back to the common rooms. Head Boys and Girls, keep the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years with you. Hufflpuffs take first floor, Slytherin second, Gryffndor third, and Ravenclaw fourth. Search for any sign of the children. Ghosts, search the dungeons. Teachers, divide and search the fifth, sixth, and seventh floors. Cover the ground floor on your way!"

"Where will you go?" Harry asked her as she marched down a corridor.

"I'm talking with the paintings, then heading to my office. There might be something there that can help."

"But why would the aliens keep the kids in the school?" the Doctor asked. "I mean, it's huge, I know there are tons of hiding places. But there are hundreds of kids here that could stumble upon the secret at any minute."

"The logical choice is the Forbidden Forest," Rose said. "Or possibly the Chamber of Secrets."

"I won't risk any lives in the forest until I know for sure," McGonagall said. "We'll get the ghosts out over it once the dungeons are checked."

"What about the Chamber of Secrets?" a new voice asked.

They turned and saw a lean figure standing in a doorway behind them. Rose's mouth dropped open.

"You're J.K. Rowling!"

"I prefer the name Jo," the woman said.

"Yes, I nearly forgot," McGonagall said. "You need to stay in my office until it's safe to come out again. But I will take your advice and search the Chamber as soon as I have what I need. Don't touch anything."

"I would like to help," Jo said calmly. "Women can fight just as well as men."

"Yes, I know," McGonagall said. "But nobody here really knows what we're dealing with. My dear, you are an excellent writer, but you are a squib. This is too dangerous for you, you need to survive and write those books."

"I'm really looking forward to book seven," Rose said.

"Book seven? I made it that far?"

"Believe me, your books are very popular, but there are lives at stake here," the Doctor said. "Rose, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, with me."

"Where are you going?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, you didn't assign us a place to look, so I've taken it upon myself."

"Don't go to the Forbidden Forest," she warned.

"No offense, professor," Harry said. "But we don't actually go to school here, except for Hermione."

"And you can't expel me now, it's nearly graduation time," Hermione said. "Brightest witch of my age, saved the school multiple times, I'm sure you'll find it in you to forgive me."

"If not, I'll make you," Ron said.

"Guys, we really need to go!" the Doctor said.

"Lead the way," Rose said.

The Doctor grabbed her hand. "Run!"

He turned and ran. McGonagall pursed her lips and sighed.

"Will you let the girl stay?" Jo asked.

"Of course I will, I can't very well expel her now!" McGonagall said. "To my office, come on!"

* * *

"That...that is one scary forest," Rose said.

"Well, there is a reason why it's forbidden," Harry said.

"It's just a lot scarier than I imagined it in the books, and WAY more so than it was in the movies."

"What's a movie?" Ron asked.

"Not now, Ronald. It's future stuff, we're not supposed to know."

"Will you two shut up?" Harry said. "We're supposed to find seven missing people."

"And you were going to do it without me?"

"Ginny, no," Harry said, without turning around.

Ginny ran up and joined them, holding her wand up defensively. "Well I'm certainly not going to comb the third floor. I'm coming with you, whether or not you like it. Besides, now our numbers are more equal. Six of us, seven of them."

"I say we let her come," Rose said. "She was really good...in the books, at least, which is more accurate."

"Ginny..." Harry began.

"She's coming, we can't waste any more time arguing," the Doctor said firmly, marching into the forest. "Besides, you need a partner, Harry. Someone to watch your back."

"Loving the confidence for the Chosen One," said Harry sarcastically.

Ginny elbowed him hard. "You're welcome," she whispered. "Loving how excited you were to see me after so many weeks."

"When we're alone," Harry promised.

"They are so my OTP!" Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"Try to contain yourself, we'll attract monsters," the Doctor said, barely hiding a grin himself.

"But they're so cute together!"

"Wouldn't you rather let them live to see their wedding day?" the Doctor asked.

Rose clamped her mouth shut.

It didn't take long before nearly all the light had disappeared. Even though Rose knew it was mid afternoon, it seemed like the sun had just gone down. A wolf howled in the distance.

"Werewolves," Harry warned. "Quite a few turned up after the war, but we're not sure where they came from. If you meet one..."

"Been there, done that," Rose said. "Does anyone actually have any silver?"

"Does anyone have any useful weapons other than your wands?" the Doctor asked when nobody answered.

"Our wands are useful," Hermione said.

"For attacking dementors, yes. For fending off werewolves, not really," Rose said. "Are you telling me we came to a forest of dangerous mythical creatures and nobody brought anything but a wand?"

Silence.

"I've...I've got my sonic," the Doctor said.

"Brilliant," Rose said. "We can build a cabinet to hide in. I meanwhile, can supervise because I don't have anything."

"Take my sword," Ginny offered.

"I wouldn't know how to use it," Rose said. "Give me a gun any day. No offense, Doctor."

"I don't want to kill anything."

"Not even a fire breathing dragon killing us all?" Harry asked.

"I would try to save you without killing it."

"What about giant spiders?" Ron asked, jumping slightly as a branch broke nearby.

"Killing them only makes the gene pool sneaker and deadlier."

"And unable to eat us," Ron pointed out.

They continued on in silence, watching the dark shapes that moved in the shadows. Rose lost track of time and direction, and only hoped the others hadn't.

"These monsters we're up against," Ginny began uneasily after awhile. "What do they look like?"

"We know they have wings, sharp claws, can breathe fire and breathe underwater, and can change shape," Rose said. "Actually sounds a bit like a dragon. A cross between a water dragon and a fire dragon."

"But they're alien," the Doctor said. "I didn't glean much from my scan, but I know that much."

"But nobody's actually seen one before?" Ginny asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Not unless we've dealt with them before and haven't realized it," the Doctor said.

"So no one can actually confirm if the creature stalking is the monster we're looking for?"

"What?!" the Doctor turned suddenly.

In the treetops behind them, a pair of glowing red eyes glared menacingly. With a loud screech, it dove towards them, breathing fire.

"Aguamemti!" Harry shouted.

A shell of water surrounded them, blocking the fire and stunning the creature.

"Krillitane!" Rose and the Doctor shouted.

"What sort of spell is that?" Ron asked.

"It's not a spell, it's the what they're called," the Doctor said, fiddling with his screwdriver.

"Can you do something?" Rose asked him.

"No, the water's interfering. We'll have to let it down in order to get a good scan."

"Not a chance!" Harry said.

"Well we can't very well stay here!" Hermione said.

The krillitane backed off from the water shield and shrieked loudly, turning back to Hogwarts.

"It's calling the others," Rose said. "I don't think they're in the Forbidden Forest."

"Does anyone have a plan?" Ginny asked.

"Run!" the Doctor said. "We have to get back to the castle."

Harry focused the water's energy into a concentrated spout that blasted the krillitane out of the sky. It lay on the ground, stunned and sputtering. Harry led the charge, and the group raced through the tangled brush. They ran, leaping over logs and small startled animals. The krillitane was after them now, slowly gaining on them and torching the forest. The four wizards kept on blasting water spells, but the flame grew too big.

"Nice one," Ron said. "We've set the forest on fire. The centaurs are definitely gonna kill us now."

"Save your breath," the Doctor advised, pulling ahead of him.

Rose had forgotten how far they had walked into the forest. But the long walk in now seemed like a short stroll compared to their current situation.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione screamed, waving her wand at the creature. She missed and kept running.

"Are we going the right way?" she asked.

"Look!" said Hermione, pointing.

Through a rare gap in the trees, they could see the forms of other krillitane a flying towards them. So they were going in the right general direction. That was reassuring.

Suddenly there was a sharp sound of surprise. Rose turned and saw Hermione had tripped over a root. Ron stopped to help her up.

"I think I twisted it," Hermione gasped, grabbing her ankle and grimacing in pain.

"We have to keep going," Ron said urgently, glancing back towards the flames.

"Where's the krillitane?" Ginny whispered.

"Maybe we lost it," Harry said quietly.

Ron shrugged and started to help Hermione to her feet. Slowly, the Doctor turned and scanned the area, looking for the missing alien. But Rose saw it first, flying down through the tree branches ferociously with claws outstretched. It was headed right for Ron and Hermione. Without even realizing what she was doing, Rose pulled out Ginny's sword, much to Ginny's surprise, and jumped in front of them right as the krillitane burst through the foliage. Her sword swung in an ungrateful arch, hitting the creature between its bony wings. It shrieked once, then disintegrated.

"Ohmigod!" Hermione said.

She was leaning on Ron, and both looked just as surprised as Rose felt. Rose kept the heavy sword pointed into the ground, trying to keep her distance from it.

"Um, what do I do now?" she asked.

"I'll take it," Ginny said.

"Thanks, I'll probably just cut myself with it. Did I kill it for good?"

"Oh yeah," the Doctor said, grinning. "One less krillitane to deal with."

"Ron, take Hermione to the infirmary," Harry instructed. "Ginny and I are going to try to put out this fire. Doctor, do whatever you have to do."

"Where are the others?" Ginny asked. "We saw he other krillitanes coming after us, so why aren't they here?"

"Well, they've just lost a brother. Or sister, you never can tell. It probably surprised them, so they've gone back to their lair to plan a new strategy," the Doctor said. "Course I'm just theorizing. We're safe at the moment."

"You look very smug," Rose noted as Harry and Ginny began to fight the fire. "It was me who killed the krillitane."

"I don't mean to look smug. On the contrary, I'm very proud of your little sword swinging act," he said as he nudged her playfully.

Rose laughed gently. "Thanks. Come on, let's catch up with Ron and Hermione."

"Honestly, Ron, I'm _fine_," Hermione was saying as they caught up. "It's just with you and Harry gone I haven't done anything but study all year. No running, no big adventures. I'm just not used to it anymore."

"A plain, dull school year. Bet you loved that."

"I did do better in some classes, and I did enjoy that. But it was incredibly boring half the time," she admitted. "I missed you."

"That's a relief," Ron said. "Oh, hello, Doctor. Harry and Ginny alright?"

"Just fighting a fire. They're fine," he promised.

"Ron, aren't you going to say hello to our savior?"

"That's...that's a bit of an exaggeration," Rose stammered.

"Rubbish," Hermione said. "That thing was about to claw our faces off and burn us! Thank you, I mean it."

"You're welcome, I guess."

"Just makes me think about those poor kids. Most of them are in Gryffndor, I know them. Oh it would be horrible if they were being tortured!"

"Don't worry, I'll find them," the Doctor said firmly.

"But this whole hour has been wasted. For nothing!"

"No, it hasn't! The tables are completely turned. For one, we know what we're dealing with. Two, we know how many there are. And three is my favorite. See, when the krillitanes escaped the Great Hall, they returned to their lair. Nobody saw where that was because everyone was in the Hall. But! They just left to come eat us, failed and returned to their little hideout. And right now, everyone is on the lookout, searching the entire castle for the missing children."

"Which means somebody might have seen something!" Rose finished excitedly.

"Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: thank you to very one who has favorited and followed! I apologize for the long gap. #notdead Finals were absolutely killing me for the past couple weeks and I had absolutely no free time. In addition, we've also had a ton if wifi and technological problems at our house. But I'm back! This was a very fun chapter to write, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"So. Hundreds of wizards running around the school searching for danger, and not a single one of them thought to look out the window?" Rose said exasperated.

"Well, in their defense the krillitanes do seem to be fast flyers now. It would have been a very fast exit that could probably only be seen from a single angle," the Doctor said. "It is slightly disappointing, though."

There was a knock on the Tardis door, and Rose went to let Harry and Ron inside. Hermione, Ron explained, was still in the infirmary with Ginny, who had suffered a minor burn.

"Blimey, it's just like our tent!" Ron exclaimed, looking around.

"Where do you think you wizards got the idea of 'bigger on the inside?' Time Lords!"

"So you _can_ do magic?" Harry asked.

"No, this is science. Magic is your way of accomplishing the same effect."

"Is that science?" Ron asked, pointing to a huge, colorful contraption the Doctor was currently fiddling with.

"Of course it is! Can't you see all the wires and dyed fluids? Last time we defeated the krillitanes, it was with their own oil. But that was I your future, so I'm trying to determine if their genetic codes have mutated yet and if not, how to defeat them this time."

"Umm...explain?" Harry looked at Rose, completely clueless.

"The krillitanes are aliens that take on different physical features of the races they conquer," Rose said, slightly flattered that Harry Potter had asked for her help. "They probably came here to get some beneficial traits from your mermaids and dragons. But since they can also disguise themselves as humans to infiltrate places..."

"They decided to learn magic!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Ooh, good one, Rose!"

"Anyway, when the Doctor and I first met them, they had mutated so much that their own oil burns them to death on contact. That's how we defeated them. But that was in your future, so these may not have mutated enough for that to happen. If not, we have to figure out another way to kill them. And that's what the Doctor is doing."

Bang! Something in the device exploded, spraying red liquid all over the Doctor.

"Trying to," Rose amended.

"Thanks for your help," the Doctor said.

"Did you learn anything?" Harry asked innocently.

"Krillitane oil will work, but we don't have barrels of it just lying around like last time."

"Maybe McGonagall found something in her office," Ron offered.

"Good idea. Rose, run and see, will you?" the Doctor said.

"Why me?"

"Because I want to experiment with magic," he explained, gesturing to the boys vaguely.

"Alright, alright. I'll try to be back soon. Hopefully I won't get lost."

"I have confidence in you," the Doctor said.

"Thanks."

The Tardis had been parked in the middle of the Great Hall, and it looked similar to the movie set. She chose a familiar looking hallway and started down it, and it wasn't long before she got to the moving staircases.

"Um, excuse me," Rose asked a painting that looked eerily like Gandalf. "How do I get to Professor McGonagall's office?"

Gandalf stared at her suspiciously. "You're not one of my former students, are you?"

"No, I'm a just muggle," she said.

"Then I can't help you."

"Will you please tell me the way to Professor McGonagall's office?"

"Let me rephrase that: I won't help you."

"And why not?"

"Because you're a filthy muggle. You shouldn't have been allowed here in the first place."

"Just who do you think you are?"

"I am Gandalf the Grey."

"Oh." Rose was taken by surprise.

"You've heard of me?" Gandalf asked, also surprised.

"Well, yes. Hang on, you're calling me a muggle and refusing to help, yet you were going to go to Mordor with two men, an elf, a dwarf, and four hobbits?"

"They belonged to the magical world. You do not. You know nothing about our ways."

Rose drew herself up to her full height. "Excuse me, I'll have you know that I'm from the future. I grew up reading Jo's books, I grew up alongside Harry Potter. I know about Sirius Black, how he's Harry's godfather and he was killed. I know about Hermione's struggle to free the house elves, I know about Dobby and Winky and Kreacher. I was on the edge of my seat while reading about the Triwizard Tournament and I cheered when Harry defeated the Hungarian Horntail. I know about how the Sorting works, and O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. I love Hogwarts just as much as any one in this building does and I will go down fighting if that will help save it. Don't tell me I don't belong to the magical world. I have been living it since I was a young girl."

Rose stopped, breathing hard. Gandalf looked slightly taken aback, and the rest of the pictures in the hall had gone dead silent.

"Up this staircase, then the left, then the right," a small portrait above Gandalf said meekly. "Take the right corridor and you'll see it."

"Thank you," Rose said.

"Vetruvius!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"She deserves it," the wizard said with a shrug. "Do you know the password?" he called up.

"Silver Wolf," Rose called, taking the left staircase. "In honor of Professor Remus Lupin, the werewolf that taught Defense Against the Dark Arts in Harry's third year."

"Well done," a motherly figure congratulated her as she started on the right staircase.

Rose grinned.

Suddenly a shudder passed through the stone, and it began to move. Rose clutched the railing in alarm as she swiveled in the opposite direction. Once it had snapped into place again, she hurriedly jumped to the landing and tried to figure out where she was. It seemed as if the staircase had turned 180 degrees, and it looked as if she took the left passage she should end up in the approximate location.

"If worst comes to worst, I can always ask another painting," Rose muttered to herself.

She started off down the carpeted hall. It seemed newer than the others, which was strange. As she turned the corner, she was shocked at the presence of multiple sleeping paintings on either side. In the first, sleeping peacefully beside each other on a couch, were the unmistakable images of James and Lily Potter. Softly, Rose tiptoed down the hall, reading the names on the plaques. It became obvious that this was a hall honoring those lost in the Great War. Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore. Alastor Moody. Remus and Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin. Fred Weasley.

Rose couldn't help a groan escape her lips at the last one, especially when she noticed the dents in the tearstained carpet. Fred stirred and looked up hopefully.

"Oh. I thought you were George. He comes here every week you know."

"Does he?" Rose asked faintly, trying not to cry.

"Yeah. Keeps me updated on our shop. He's developed some new candies that help victims of loss in the war. Clever lad, my brother. I say, what's wrong?"

"I didn't know you were dead…I've only read up to book six."

"Oh! Jo's books? She comes up here a lot to interview us. And she tells us her plans. She's a dreamer, she is. Sorry for the spoiler."

"That's…that's alright. Um, I'm looking for McGonagall's office."

"Oy, Colin! Open up and let her through the secret passage. Through the double doors and on your left. We'll send Dumbledore to check and make sure you get there alright."

Rose turned and saw young Colin Creevey's frame swing open to reveal a dark closet. Hoping it wasn't a last prank from Fred, she ventured in. Almost immediately the frame shut, but she wasn't left in total darkness. A faint light glowed from a mirror in the corner. Rose gasped.

It was the Mirror of Erised.

Rose had always wanted to look into the mirror, because she honestly hadn't known what she would see. Now that she was older, she knew it would have something to do with traveling with the Doctor. Eagerly, she stepped in front of the glass. It wasn't what she expected.

"Mum?"

There was Jackie, sitting peacefully in a rocking chair on a the front porch of an old country home. She was much older, but she had aged well. Suddenly, Rose jumped and gasped in surprise. A little girl around the age of three ran up the steps and clambered onto Jackie's lap. She had red hair, just like Rose's father, and she was followed by the Doctor. And then Rose herself came, carrying a newborn baby in her arms.

The Rose in the closet didn't know how long she stood there, tears coursing down her face as she watched the beautiful scene unfolding. The future that Rose wanted more than anything, the one that could never be. Finally she could stand it no more. She turned and stumbled out of the tiny room. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked around saw the griffin door.

"Silver Wolf," she mumbled mournfully.

The passage opened and Rose ran up the spiral staircase, determined to be normal by the time she reached the top. She willed herself to be strong.

To her vast disappointment, McGonagall was not in the office. She nearly turned and went back downstairs, but something caught her eye. As much as she had longed to look into The Mirror, there was one other thing she wanted to do even more. Something every fan of the books was dying to know. And now she had the chance to do just that, with no pressure and no one watching. Slowly, reverently, Rose Tyler lifted the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head.

* * *

Author's Note: thank you guys for following and favoriting! It means so much! I'm working on chapter four as fast as I can. In the meantime, what House do you think Rose is? Comment and tell me what you think!

P.S. Sorry to break your heart with the Mirror. For happy, fluffy Ten/Rose stories see my story "Alons-y!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Aren't you a tricky puzzle," the Sorting Hat said shrilly. "Not a wizard, a muggle. This is the first time a muggle has tried me on, that's for certain. You've done a lot of marvelous things in your time...and quite a few wonderful things in the future. I'm afraid they rather dull in comparison, but you'll love them just the same."

"What do you mean?" Rose whispered.

"You know I can't tell you the future, dearie. You'll find out soon enough. But this isn't what you came here to talk about. You'd like to know what House you belong to!"

"Yes, please," Rose said. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. I rather enjoy mid-year exercise. Let's see now. You're not a Slytherin, you don't have big ambitions. Why should you? You're happy where you are. Traveling the stars sounds quite lovely. Not a Ravenclaw I'm afraid. Don't get me wrong, you are smart. So the big question is, are you a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff?"

"That's the question I've been asking myself," Rose admitted.

The Hat was silent for a minute. Then, without warning or any further explanation, it said "Hufflepuff!" Nothing more was said. Rose lifted the Hat on and off again, but to no avail.

"Hello? Well, thank you anyway."

Slightly disappointed, she put the Hat back on the shelf. There was a small purring sound behind her. Turning, Rose saw a tabby cat nestled in another book shelf.

"Professor?"

The cat leapt from the shelf and transformed into Professor Minerva McGonagall. Rose gasped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's quite alright, my dear. It's only natural to be curious. It is not natural, however, to be disappointed after a sorting. Hufflepuff is an excellent House, so why are you upset."

"It's just...nothing. It's silly."

McGonagall waited.

"I wanted to be brave," Rose finally admitted.

"Do you think Gryffndors are the only brave people in Hogwarts? Or the muggle world, for that matter? Bravery is just a very commonly, dominant strain in Gryffndors. For Hufflepuffs, it's loyalty."

"And...?" Rose prompted, sensing something more.

"There is another side to almost any trait. Hufflepuffs are extremely loyal, which means that when they or their loved ones are in danger, they will do whatever necessary to get back to them. At times, they are more brave than Gryffindors, and more dangerous than Slytherins. Love is not a weakness. It is a super power."

Rose thought back to all the times she had helped the Doctor. Forcing her way into the Heart of the Tardis and becoming the Bad Wolf, protecting the Doctor while he was unconscious after regeneration, negotiating with the Sycorax, and infiltrating the Cybermen factory in the parallel universe. In their most recent adventure, when the Doctor was converted into a drawing, she had been forced to work on her own to free him. And there was more to come, although she wasn't sure how she could sense it.

Maybe it's left over from my Bad Wolf, she thought.

"I suppose you're right," she said out loud.

"Of course I am," McGonagall said. "Now, why did you come to see me?"

"Oh, right." Rose thought for a moment. "I came to see if you had found anything that will help in your office."

"Unfortunately, no. Albus kept a lot of magical things here, but nothing that will help us in this situation. I was just about to inspect the Slytherin common room, would you care to join me?"

"I'd be honored. Will they let us in?"

McGonagall drew herself up to her full height. "I'm the Headmistress. They have to."

It was a long way down from McGonagall's office to the Slytherin dungeons. The professor led the way briskly, her keen eyes scanning the rooms as she passed. Everywhere, students were fortifying rooms or practicing spells. They were all so urgent that Rose felt guilty for spending so much time with the Mirror. By the time they got to the dungeon level, however, there wasn't a soul. It was eerily silent, and it made Rose jumpy.

"Er, by any chance is Snape still the Head of Slytherin?"

McGonagall's step seemed to slow. "No," she said slowly. "He no longer is a teacher here."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that."

She did not see the sadness on Professor McGonagall's face. By the time they had reached the door, it was gone. Without knocking, McGonagall burst into the room. Rose was shocked.

"Whatever happened to the passwords?" she asked, following the professor through the tunnel.

"They've had that privilege taken away from them," McGonagall said coldly.

The common room was very dark, lit only by a fire and a few greenish lamps. Rose gasped in awe as several mermaids swam past the windows looking into the lake. There was a stir as the Slytherins noticed their arrival and looked at them suspiciously.

"Yes, professor?" a prefect asked with barely disguised contempt.

"We're here to see if there's anything suspicious down here," McGonagall said sternly.

Glaring, the prefect slowly sank back into his seat. Rose noticed that there were several students scattered throughout the room; most of them looked angry, but a few looked scared. One first year girl looked miserable.

"Keep your eyes sharp, Rose," McGonagall whispered. "Keep looking over your shoulder. The girl's room is up that way, I'll check the boys dormitories. Be careful."

"Professor, I don't think we'll find the Krillitanes hiding down here. After all, one of the missing students is a Slytherin."

"That's not what I meant," McGonagall hissed. "You never know what sort of nasty surprises can turn up down here."

"So what are we doing down here?"

"Rose, this is not the time or place. Especially place."

"Are you searching the other common rooms?"

"Not personally, no. I trust the other students to report suspicious activity."

"And you don't trust them?" Rose asked, gesturing to the onlooking Slytherins.

"All the dark wizards came from Slytherin," McGonagall whispered.

"Not all the wizards from Slytherin were dark wizards," Rose countered. "Slytherin doesn't mean evil. Ambition can be a good thing. What else have you got?"

"They refused to help us at the Battle of Hogwarts. Is that good enough reason for you?"

"No!" Rose said firmly. "They are only children, several of them had parents on the other side. You blamed them so fast and locked them in the dungeon, they hardly had a choice. Not all of them are Draco Malfoy. And none of them are Voldemort!"

McGonagall was flustered. By this point, all the Slytherins, including the ones in the dormitories, were watching intently. At that moment, Ron entered cautiously. All eyes swung towards him, and he stepped backwards, looking terrified. Rose turned to the first year Slytherin girl.

"Are they all scared of you like this?" she asked.

"They hate us or they're scared," the girl said. "There's no in-between. Except you," she added as an afterthought. "You're the first."

"I-I'm not scared," Ron said. He stood up, trying very hard not to look scared, but in doing so he made himself look haughty. "The Doctor's figured out a way to track the Krillitanes, and he wants you, Rose."

"I'll be up in a minute," Rose said.

Ron nodded, then turned and calmly walked out of the room. But a second later, Rose could hear his echoing footsteps running as fast as he could. The younger Slytherins looked sad, while the older ones looked bitter.

"You should start a House exchange program," Rose said suddenly, struck with an idea.

"A what?" McGonagall and the prefect boy asked.

"In the Muggle world, sometimes two people from different countries will...swap homes," Rose explained, trying to use the simplest of terms. "They do this so that they can understand the culture better. You could do that with the Houses! It doesn't have to be for long, just, say, for two weeks or something."

"So, the whole houses will switch rooms and schedules?" the prefect asked, confused.

"No, only a few students at a time. Say three Hufflepuffs come to Slytherin, three Ravenclaws go to Gryffindor, three Slytherins go to Ravenclaw, and three Gryffindors go Hufflepuff. If you do it early on in the program, then eventually everyone will understand each other and there won't be as much tension. The competitions would be friendlier, too."

"It's…an interesting proposition," McGonagall said. "I'll have to think about it."

"At the moment though, there's someone from each House who are in danger," the Head Girl said. "Leo was a Slytherin, if you'll remember. They're what we need to be focusing on."

"Right," Rose said. "The Doctor needs me to help track down these Krillitanes. See you a bit, professor. Nice room, by the way."

She ran out of the room, though not in the manner Ron had. Everyone stared after her.

"She truly is a Hufflepuff," McGonagall said quietly. "Kind and understanding to a fault."

"I'd like to see the Ravenclaw room," the first year girl mused softly. "It would be fun."


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the Tardis opened and the Doctor's face lit up. He grabbed a piece of cloth from the console and ran down the ramp.

"Rose! Great, you're here! Alonsy!"

He grabbed her arm, spinning her around, and they left the Tardis, Harry following.

"You found out how to track them, then?" Rose asked.

"Yup! Well, not exactly. But I know where they're keeping the kidnapped students!"

"The Marauders' Map!" Rose gasped, seeing the cloth in his hand.

"Yup!"

"That's brilliant!"

They stopped abruptly in the Great Hall, and the Doctor unfurled the map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he said seriously.

Nothing happened.

"You have to use a wand," Rose said.

"Oh yeah. Say, Harry, can I borrow yours?"

"It won't work for you," Harry said, taking the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Words began to write themselves on the parchment.

Mr. Moony presents his compliments to his favorite student, but is not fooled by your statement.  
Mr. Prongs would like to say that he thinks his son can be more intelligent than this.  
Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Prongs and Mr. Moony, and knows that his godson is not in a mischief-making mood.  
Mr. Wormtail would like to add that the Map's secrets will never be shared in front of two common, ignorant muggles.

"Oi! We are not ignorant, and we are certainly not common," Rose said indignantly. "How did they know all that, when it was created in the past?"

"They enchanted it somehow," Harry said, shrugging.

"Remember in book three, when Snape found the map?" the Doctor said. "These clever wizards knew that he became the professor and insulted him. They know who holds the map."

"Right. So, Prongs, why didn't you address Harry as your son back then?"

Mr. Prongs would like to say that Harry need to learn certain things for himself if he was ever going to defeat Voldemort.

"Fair enough," Rose said.

"Alright!" Harry said. "I'm not up to no-good, I'm trying to find some kidnapped students and save the school."

Mr. Moony would like to report that he is over the moon at Harry's success. Ten points to Gryffindor!  
Mr. Prongs would like to congratulate his son on his upgraded intelligence.  
Mr. Padfoot would also like to praise Harry for his honesty.  
Mr. Wormtail…

"Mr. Harry Potter would like to say he is not interested in what the traitor Wormtail has to say, but would like to thank his father and father figures for their sass. Mr. Harry Potter would also like to ask if you could please open the map now?"

Rose stifled a laugh, and Harry winked at her. Almost resentfully, the map unfurled, and once again, Rose gasped in astonishment. She knew what to expect in general, of course, but the real thing was different than it had been in her imagination and the movie. She barely had time to take it in before the Doctor spotted a cluster of names and dots and pointed.

"There! The tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. Excellent, I've always wanted to see that tunnel. Lead the way, Harry!"

"What about Ron and Hermione? Where are they?" Rose asked as they ran out the doors.

"Right behind you," Hermione called.

She and Ron caught up to them as they reached the tree, it's branches flailing wildly. The Doctor and Harry tried venturing in, but the branches thwacked the ground violently and they jumped back.

"Where's the knob that stops it?" Rose asked.

"That big knot there," Harry said, pointing. "At the base of the tree."

"Got it."

"Rose, you can't," the Doctor said. "It'll tear you to pieces."

"Only Lupin and Crookshanks can get past it," Hermione said. "You've only just got here, and you don't have any magic."

Rose grinned cheekily. "But I tell you what I have got. A bronze metal in my gymnastic's class."

Suddenly, she darted in, watching the branches around her carefully. She jumped to the side at the last second, narrowly avoiding being crushed by a gigantic limb. Then she backflipped over another swinging branch, landing right on top of the knot. The tree shuddered and froze.

"I was going to use the Immobulous charm," Hermione said after a second. "But that works too."

"Blimey," Ron said quietly as Hermione and Harry climbed down the tunnel. "You're really lucky to have her as a girlfriend."

"I certainly am lucky to have her," the Doctor said. "But she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, sorry mate."

They climbed down into the dark and stood for a moment, blinking. Rose jumped down after them, and the above, the Willow began to move again.

"Right then, let's get moving."

"It looks like they're on the very edge of the map," Harry said quietly.

"Let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "If the Krillitanes are on to us then the kids might be in danger."

As quickly and quietly as they could, they ran down the passage. Rose was at the back of the group, having come down last, for which she was grateful. The three wizards had pulled out their wands and had activated the "lumos" spell. It was very faint, but with the three wands in front of her she could see quite well. Except the ground, of course.

Somehow, the others had managed to avoid tripping on the root, but Rose did not. She fell, and since she was trying very hard not make a sound, nobody heard her, and the others kept moving, right around a bend. Slowly, she got to her feet, being careful not to trip again. By this time, she could no longer see the lights.

'Brilliant,' she thought. 'Well done, Rose Tyler. Vaulted through the Whomping Willow, not a scratch. Tiny little root, brings you to your knees.'

Rose was not generally afraid of small spaces or going underground. But when you're alone in the dark in a strange magical place underground, with the threat of aliens nearby, it is extremely hard not to be frightened. She forced herself to take slow, deep breaths and keep walking forward. The tunnel was narrowing, enough so that she could feel both sides if she kept her arms outstretched. Gradually, her confidence grew, and she moved more quickly. With each bend, she expected to see the three little lights up ahead, but it never came.

But then there was another light, brighter and more yellowish instead of blue. Suddenly it occurred to her that there might be more than one tunnel, and she had found it.

'Don't panic, don't panic. The Doctor has the Map, he'll find me. He'll find me.'

Abruptly out of the silence came a loud shrieking and wailing. There was a blast of broken glass and clay, and garbled, harsh voices yelled. Rose jumped and pressed herself against the dirt wall.

'I think I found where the Krillitanes are hiding,' she thought miserably.

She stood there for a moment, debating on whether to go backwards of forwards. Although she was frightened, curiosity got the best of her, and she crept forward until she was just outside the door.

"You said they would never find us!" one of them yelled. "You said this plan would work!"

"It will work," a deep voice snarled. "Just a little longer."

"When are we going to get those mermaid talents?" a third complained. "You said it wouldn't take long."

"Stop complaining, you fools. The mermaids stay close to the Slytherin room. We could not risk being seen. Now that they all know we are here, we will soon gain their powers."

"I still don't see why you didn't capture them when you were close," yet another Krillitane said. "You were the one who insisted on taking the form of the Slytherin boy."

Again there was the sound of breaking pottery and screeching. "We've been over this a thousand times! I could not risk blowing my cover! You idiots! There is a reason I am your leader!"

"What about the griffins, my lord?" a distinctly ugly female voice crooned.

"All in good time. We are still learning to master magic, isn't that satisfaction enough for you?"

Slowly, Rose began to back away. She knew the plan, and the Doctor still had not found her, which made her dangerous and vulnerable. Keeping her eyes fixed on the door, she failed to see the shape behind her. Suddenly, a taloned hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her into the room. Rose screamed.

* * *

The seven students were lying on the ground, their entire bodies bound in tight cloth. Huge metal spikes were driven through the cloth and deep into the ground, so that they could not move. Yet they were not gagged, and very nearly shouted with glee when they saw Harry, who quickly warned them to be silent.

"I told you somebody would come for us," Percy Walter, a Hufflepuff, said confidently.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Anna Wise said. But she was grinning just the same.

"I said be quiet!" Harry hissed. "We don't know where the Krillitanes are hiding, and we don't want to draw their attention."

"They always come from that direction," Franklin said, nodding at the way they had just come through.

"Something's not right," the Doctor murmured. "Cut them loose, quickly! Rose, do you need a knife? Rose?"

Hermione looked up from where she was cutting Piper free. "She was right behind me a minute ago!"

"They ALWAYS come from that direction?" Ron confirmed.

"ALWAYS," Leopold said, mimicking him.

"They must have another tunnel," the Doctor said, hitting his forehead. "Oh, stupid, stupid Doctor! Harry, with me. We've got to find Rose before the Krillitanes do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm alive! #notdead Sorry for leaving you guys so long, but I've been gone all summer. But I am back now, and in writing mode! You can expect a ton of updates within the next 2-3 weeks.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Rose was not anywhere on the Maurader's Map. This of course confirmed the Doctor's suspicion about a new tunnel. He, and Harry ran down the tunnel, leaving Ron and Hermione to free the rest of the prisoners. It didn't take long before they found the slim entrance, which even for the Doctor was a tight squeeze. It was a miracle Rose had even found it in the first place.

The Doctor put a finger to his lips, urging Harry to keep quiet. So of course, at that moment, there was a thundering and shaking of earth as the seven wizards charged to freedom. He closed his eyes in exasperation and clenched his teeth. Harry stuck his head through the crack, startling Ron.

"Blimey! Give a guy a warning before you poke your head through a dirt wall, mate!"

"Keep your voice dow," Hermione hissed, slipping in ahead of him.

Ron nodded, looking embarrassed, and followed her. It was completely silent, which put the Doctor on edge; he could of sworn he heard arguing only a few seconds ago. He was 86 percent certain that the Krillitanes knew of their presence. Quietly, he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket, motioning the wizards to get their wands.

"Aaarrghhh!"

Suddenly a terrible scream ripped through the air and six Krillitanes flew into the narrow tunnel. The first one knocked the Doctor to the ground, clawing and snapping at his face. He kicked and struggled violently, all the while trying to stun the beast with the sonic. In the commotion his glasses were knocked to the ground and shattered. Not that it really mattered, that was just for when he was looking for microscopic lettering, which he doubted was anywhere in the Krillitane lair.

"Immobulus!" Hermione shouted.

For a split second the Doctor glanced over at the three wizards, who were shouting various spells, just in case they needed his help. But doing so was a critical error. The Krillitane lunged down and bit the Doctor's shoulder, simultaneously knocking the screwdriver out of his hands. He screamed in pain and rage, kicking his knee into the long neck of the creature. It backed off, and a timely (albeit misaimed) "Petrificus totalus" from Ron put it out of action.

The Doctor leapt to his feet and looked around for the sonic, but before he could find it he heard a scream from both Hermione and Harry.

"Ron!"

While the misaimed spell had been fortunate for the Doctor, it had ended badly for Ron, who was now wrapped in the clawed wings of a Krillitane. Now Ron was captured, Hermione looked exhausted, and the Doctor was badly wounded and without a weapon. Harry looked over at the Doctor, and the two nodded, silently agreeing. Slowly, they raised their hands in the air.

"Alright," Harry said breathlessly. "We surrender."

One of the Krillitanes morphed into the human form of Jace Grey. "Release her," he said, pointing at the frozen Krillitane on the floor.

"We can't," Hermione said, shaking her head weakly. "We don't know how."

"Oh, shut up." The Anna Wise Krillitane appeared with a knife at Hermione's throat. "We all go to your stupid school, but we still haven't gotten the hang of these spells. You have, I know you do. You're the school genius. So do it."

"You're right, I am the school genius," Hermione said proudly. "And I can tell you this, it's the wands. You stole yours from the real Anna, and it won't work for you. You'll never be able to do magic."

"But you can," she hissed dangerously. "Which is why you're going to be the one to free. My. Friend."

Suddenly the downed Krillitane jumped up and morphed into Piper Starr. She coughed and cracked her neck.

"Thank you," Jace said coldly, not noticing the look of confusion on Hermione's face. "Get in here, now."

The Doctor and the wizards quickly ran into the Krillitane base. To their great relief, they saw Rose, loosely tied in thick rope and standing against the dirt wall.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked quietly as he, too, was tied.

"Fared better than you did," Rose said, eyeing his shoulder critically. "I managed."

"You weren't frightened?" he said through clenched teeth as the rope was tightened around his shoulder.

"Nah, I knew you would find me eventually. Took you long enough, enough time for me to come up with the plan."

"Can't wait to see it," he said, eyeing the room. Rose, meanwhile, eyed his shoulder with genuine concern.

The dirt room was small, hardly big enough for the five Krillitanes, four humans, and one Time Lord. On one wall was a big map of Hogwarts and the surrounding area, with lots of scribbles and renaming of rooms. In one corner was a table containing seven wands and robes, and a small lantern hung from the ceiling.

To make more space, all the Krillitanes had morphed, and only now did they notice that only five of them had made it back. Without warning they all screamed in terrible agony. Hermione stared defiantly at them, and the Doctor realized that it was she who had killed one in the skirmish.

"This is becoming too dangerous!" Anna screamed at Jace, who appeared to be their leader. "How many more will you allow them to kill? They will pick us off one by one if we do not leave!"

"We have not endured all this suffering and sacrifice without getting what we came for, are we?" Leo demanded.

"I say we strike now," Piper said furiously. "Before they kill us all."

"But the whole school is on high alert," Franklin warned. "It will be difficult."

"But we will do it," Jace said calmly. "And then we will withdraw and bless our race with our newly acquired traits. We will do it swift, once we are ready."

"I'm ready now," Leo said.

"But which traits shall we acquire?" Piper asked.

"Those that are best," Anna said firmly.

"Great, now we'll never leave," Franklin complained. "You guys haven't been able to agree on the best parts of a Griffin since the day we got here."

"Wings," Anna said.

"No, we already have wings. Get the feet!" Piper insisted.

"Their heads are clearly more advanced and more useful then our own," Leo said.

"I AM THE LEADER, AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Jace bellowed. There was instant silence. "I say we question the expert. Surely the Chosen One will know what is best."

They all turned and looked towards Harry, who stared back in mute silence.

"Fine," Jace said. "You forget that I lived with Gryffindors for a long time, Harry Potter. I've heard many stories about you; you're a legend. I know ways we can make him talk."

He surveyed the captives carefully, then pointed a finger at Ron. Instantly, Ron was beset by Franklin in human form and Leo in Krillitane form. They dragged him to the center of the room (which was only two feet away), and began torturing him. Harry and Hermione closed their eyes, ignoring Ron's screams of pain as best they could. As much as they loved their friend, they would not expose the secrets of wizards.

"Stop!" Rose's voice cut through the noise. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "I'm the one you want, and I'll talk."

"You? I've never seen you before," Jace said. "Who are you?"

Rose drew herself up to her full height and mustered the courage she had when she faced Gandalf.

"I am the immortal Rose Tyler of Gallifrey, in the constellation Kasterborous. I'm 200 years old and have traveled in time and space, across millions of miles and thousands of times. I've studied millions of creatures and planets. I stared into the time vortex itself, absorbed it's power and used it to destroy an entire race of Daleks, including the emperor. I've saved this planet more times than you can imagine, from creatures bigger and more dangerous than you."

"But are you a wizard?" Franklin demanded. "Can you do magic, can you tell us what we want to know?"

In reply, Rose arm pushed it's way through the ropes, holding something that looked very much like wand.

"Nox," Rose whispered, before anyone else could do or say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys know how much I love you guys when I overcome my mini depression and and write the chapter from notes and memory. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor heard a snap and felt the ropes loosen around his wrists. The Krillitanes stumbled around in the dark, trying to relight the lantern. In their human form, they did not have very good night vision. By the time Piper managed a very awkward "lumos" the other prisoners were free and Rose was gone.

"I'll tell you my secrets, but only to the worthy ones!" Rose yelled from a distance. "Come and catch me!"

With a chorus of horrible screams and screeching, the five Krillitanes charged down the tunnel after her, the Doctor and the wizards hot on their tail.

Rose felt a rush of adrenaline as she raced down the dark tunnels. She slipped between the narrow opening and turned left, heart pounding. All she could hear were the echoing screams and the blood pumping through every inch of her body. It was right around this time that she realized she didn't really have a plan, the Doctor didn't have the screwdriver, and she wasn't entirely sure how to work it on her own.

_Just run, just run!_ she thought desperately.

The pounding footsteps of the monsters behind her grew louder as they gained speed. Adrenaline turned to panic as for a split second Rose thought she had turned the wrong way. Then a small window of sunlight appeared up ahead, and she saw the opening. Quickly, she scrambled through it, completely forgetting about the Whomping Willow. The moment she was out, blinded by the sun, a limb wrapped around her ankle and threw her into the air. The Jace Krillitane was right behind her, and was soon thrown into the same fate. For a moment all Rose could see was a blur of scenery, then felt sharp talons grab her and pull her free. She screamed as Jace pulled her higher and the world slowed to it's normal speed.

The entire school was gathered below, shooting spells at the rest of the Krillitanes. Hermione had stopped the tree, and The Doctor was pointing the sonic screwdriver directly at them. Rose didn't even remember losing it.

"I caught you," Jace's sinister voice grated in her ear. They were still flying upwards, now at least 30 meters high (100 ft). "Now tell me your secrets."

Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I will never give you that kind of power. Especially when your breath smells so rank." _Hurry, Doctor! Do something!_

"There are always ways to make you talk!" he screeched.

And then, finally, the Doctor found the right setting. The sonic screwdriver emitted a very high pitch sound which rattled every bone in every Krillitane present. Jace let go of his victim as he covered his ears and screeched painfully. Rose felt the breath knocked out of her as she fell with a sudden jolt. It was surreal, almost like a dream. She was terrified but could not scream. But the Doctor could.

"Now, do it NOW!" the Doctor yelled at somebody below.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Rose stopped 6 meters (20 ft) from the ground and floated gently the rest of the way, finally falling into the Doctor's arms. Automatically, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gotcha!" he said, placing her on the ground. She swayed unsteadily, and didn't let go of him. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine in a minute," she said weakly.

He hugged her tightly. All around, the school was cheering and hugging each other. Rose didn't even notice the bodies of the other Krillitanes lying dead on the ground.

"Well done, Ronald," Hermione said approvingly.

"Well, I only thought it fair, since she saved us," Ron said, trying to sound modest.

"Attention! Attention everyone!" McGonagall tried to quiet the crowd. She sighed and muttered "sonorus" into her wand. "Attention everyone! That's better. I have an announcement to make. In celebration of the monsters' defeat, you all are freed from your studies for today."

Another wave of incredibly loud screaming.

"Extended weekend!" the real Leo said excitedly.

"AND," McGonagall continued. "There will be a feast tonight."

"I can understand why everyone's excited by a feast," Rose said, finally letting go of the Doctor. "But why are they so excited about no school? I would much rather do this than muggle school."

"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed. "Somebody who understands me!"

"Well," the Doctor said. "I think this would be a good time for us to slip away."

"You've got to be joking," Rose said. "What about the feast!"

"Rose, you know I don't do that sort of thing. Besides, it'll probably be held in our honor."

"Most definitely," Harry agreed.

"I don't care. Dinner. At HOGWARTS. I'm staying. You can come back and pick me up later, if you'd like."

"Rose…"

"I've had a very long emotional day, Doctor. I think I deserve this."

The Doctor looked down at the ground and sighed, then looked up at her and grinned. "Yeah, you do."

* * *

After much persuading from Rose, McGonagall announced that for tonight, the Houses would not be required to sit together. This was greeted with much more excitement and enthusiasm than anticipated, and the Professor quietly began talking to the other teachers about Rose's idea. The seven that had been held captive clustered together at the Hufflepuff table, now fast friends. As for Rose and the Doctor, they both sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Jo Rowling at the Gryffindor table. Rose had just finished telling them about her unofficial sorting hours earlier.

"What about you, Doctor?" Ginny asked. "If you were a wizard, which House do you think you would you be in?"

"Oh, I'm a Ravenclaw," the Doctor said. "But I change from House to House, depending on my regeneration. When Rose first met me, I was more of a Gryffindor."

"You'd still qualify in my opinion," Harry said.

Their conversation was suddenly broken by Leo, who had apparently grown restless.

"FOOD FIGHT!" he declared form where he stood on the table.

If there were any who disagreed, their arguments were lost as ammo flew thick and fast all around the room. Tables were quickly upturned as some manner of defense, with the Ravenclaws adding some spectacular magical defenses. Various spells could be heard, along with the usual clamor and yelling of battle. Rose ducked down behind her bench and grabbed some satsumas, rose, and began pelting Leo's group. Beside her, laughing, was the Doctor, throwing a random assortment of foods in all directions.

Suddenly everything went still, and turning, Rose saw that Professor McGonagall had been hit. She stood for a moment, shocked, then all of a sudden keeled over onto the table. For a moment everyone thought she had been seriously injured, but then she suddenly straightened and threw a cupcake, hitting the Doctor squarely in the face.

"That'll show you to throw turkey legs at me you young scoundrel!" she said heartily.

Laughing, the whole school reached down as one, and the food fight resumed in earnest. This time, all the teachers got involved. Down in the kitchens, the house elves were dumfounded at the speed at which the plates were being diminished. Somehow, with the help of some magic, they were refilled, and a constant food source was supplied. It didn't take long for the muggleborns to begin singing Les Mis.

"Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men. It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again!"

They went through several Les Mis songs (including Leo's extremely high falsetto version of "On My Own," which ended in Anna tackling him and ordering him to shut up before she judo flipped him through the levitating candle forest) before the food finally stopped coming, and a very concerned house elf appeared at McGonagall's side to see what was going on. At that, the Headmistress of Hogwarts declared a truce, and told them all to go up and have a nice relaxing bath, as everyone was throughly covered in food.

"I don't suppose you'd like to join us in the prefect's bathroom, would you?" Hermione asked.

"Lead the way," Rose said with a grin. She bounded up the stairs after Hermione, Ginny, and Jo.

"What's wrong with the one on the Tardis?" the Doctor asked, looking offended. "That's a lovely bathroom, it's practically an outdoor private spa!"

"Are you jealous?" Rose asked, turning around and smirking.

"Absolutely not! I just don't see why you want…"

"It's part of the Hogwarts cultural experience! It was one of my favorite parts of _The Goblet Of Fire_. I'm going."

"Ok, fine," the Doctor muttered. "I don't suppose you'd like to see the spa, would you?" he asked Ron.

"I think I'm good, mate," Ron said, patting him on the back as he passed him.

* * *

"Do you think we can come back some time?" Rose asked a few hours later as they left. The goodbyes had already been said, with both McGonagall and JK Rowling thanking them.

"Maybe! We could jump ahead in time and see the next Triwizard Tournament at the Beauxbatons Academy."

"Oh, I'd love that!"

"Shall we go right now, or save it for a rainy day?"

"Rainy day. I was thinking, can we go visit my mum?"

"What brought on this sudden change?"

"Oh, nothing really," Rose said, thinking about the Mirror of Erised. "I was just thinking, I still have that statue made out of bazoolium for her. Remember when I got it at the market?"

"Of course! I had completely forgotten about that. We'll go straight away."

"Thanks," Rose said, smiling. "After that though, the Tournament."

"We have time," the Doctor said, smiling back.

But for once, they did not have time. For all of their great adventures at Hogwarts, nothing would compare to an army of Cybermen ghosts and the last remaining Daleks in the universes. They had know idea that when the Tardis landed a few moments later, the date was to become known as the day of the Battle of Canary Wharf.

It was Doomsday.

* * *

**Author's Note: and thus my short crossover story draws to a close. I had a lot of fun writing this one! It's the first time I've done anything in the Harry Potter universe. I will come back to it, but sadly, not with the Doctor. Not anytime soon, either, but I will get there eventually. I need to finish Just-Ice and Alons-y! first. Anyway, what did you guys think? Did anyone catch my other fandom references? Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
